Boda en Konoha
by Amixeh
Summary: Un día muy especial está ocurriendo en Konoha, un personaje muy importante de la aldea se casará... ¿quién será? y... ¿quién es la afortunada?


Este es un oneshot que tiene lugar unos años después de la caída de Akatsuki, por lo que contiene algunos spoilers del manga.

Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión del relato así que los review serán agradecidos

* * *

**BODA EN KONOHA**

Era una mañana calurosa de verano. Toda la aldea de Konoha se sumergía en un plácido y pacífico silencio. Akatsuki ya era una historia olvidada porque hacían siete años desde que derrotaron a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes. La generación de futuro Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, fue una de las mejores que tuvo la aldea. Con la ayuda de algunos jounins y con la colaboración de la Aldea de la Arena pudieron eliminar a todos sus miembros de la faz de la tierra.

Las relaciones con la Aldea de la Arena eran excelente iban mejorando cada vez más desde que el primogénito del clan Nara de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru, se casara con la hermana del kazekage, Temari. El jounin de la hoja se trasladó a la aldea amiga para vivir allí con su mujer. Era una pareja muy querida y aceptada por los habitantes de la Aldea de la Arena pero el primero que aceptó está relación fue sin duda el hermano menor de Temari, Gaara, el Kazekage.

Unas campanadas interrumpieron el maravilloso silencio que envolvía la aldea. El ruido precedía de la mismísima mansión de la actual Hokage, Tsunade. En la misma azotea en la que muchos años atrás daban el último adiós al Tercero, se encontraba la legendaria sanin. En frente de ella se encontraba un trajeado y nervioso Naruto. El chico nunca pensó que llegaría a dar ese paso.

- Tsunade – dijo el chico seriamente - ¿crees que hago bien?

- Naruto¿la amas? – respondió la vieja Hokage con otra pregunta.

- No estoy seguro – contestó un dubitativo Naruto.

Tsunade se acercó al muchacho y le dio un abrazo como una madre abraza a un hijo. Naruto le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía muy cómodo con Tsunade puesto que ella era lo más parecido a una madre para él. Pronto, el rostro de la Hokage estuvo inundado por gruesas lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos. Naruto se percató de ello y deshizo el abrazo suavemente.

- No te pongas sentimental, vieja – dijo bajando su mirada para observar directamente los ojos de la sanin.

Mientras decía esto se llevó las manos a la nuca, era un gesto que le delataba. Siempre que decía algo chistoso o se hacía el gracioso repetía ese mismo gesto el cual arrastraba desde su infancia.

Tsunade se enfadó al escuchar lo de vieja, cosa que también era habitual en ella, y, como siempre hacía, atizó uno de sus puñetazos al rubio. Naruto salió disparado arrollando varias sillas que antes se encontraban perfectamente alineadas.

- Tu cuerpo a envejecido, Tsunade, no puedes negarlo – dijo una voz -, pero tu monstruosa fuerza sigue siendo la misma.

Jiraiya apareció justo al lado de Naruto y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Tsunade te pasaste – dijo el chico mientras se sacudía el smoking.

Pronto se empezó a oír el murmullo de voces, murmullo que lentamente se fue haciendo más audible. En la entrada a la azotea apareció un feliz Neji junto a Tenten.

- ¿Ya estás enfadando a Tsunade, Naruto? – bromeó el jounin.

Tenten sonrió a la vez que se agarraba el brazo de Neji y se acercaba al chico.

Naruto los vio y sonrió con cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Seguidamente Naruto miró el desorden que se había formado por culpa de su gracia.

- Esto no puede estar para cuando llegue ella – murmuró el chico -. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritó.

De pronto aparecieron 3 Narutos de la nada y comenzaron a recolocar todas las sillas. Neji y Tenten se acercaron más a donde se encontraba Naruto pero rápidamente giraron la cabeza para ver quienes eran los que estaban dando voces.

- ¡Estás en la flor de la juventud! – gritó una voz.

- ¡Sí! Gai-sensei – respondió la otra.

Tenten miró a Neji con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Ellos vienen? – preguntó confusa – No les ibas a engañar.

- Y lo hice Tenten – le contestó Neji -. Les dije que en la Aldea de la Roca había unos maleantes muy fuertes con los que no podrían, pero es imposible que hayan vuelto.

Por la entrada aparecieron dos figuran idénticas, tanto en estatura como en vestimenta, lo único que diferenciaba a ambos era el corte de pelo ya que el más joven lo llevaba más largo que el otro. Se acercaron con paso decidido luciendo un impoluto smoking color verde. "No me puedo creer que se hayan puesto eso" pensó Tenten mientras lucía una sonrisa de desagrado al ver los horteras trajes de Lee y Gai-sensei.

- Sensei, Lee¿Ya habéis vuelto? – preguntó Neji mientras hacía como que se interesaba por sus compañeros pero en realidad se encontraba ofuscado porque no quería que estuvieran con Tenten y con él en la ceremonia ya que debido a su comportamiento siempre les dejaban en ridículo.

- ¡Sí, Neji-kun! – contestó feliz Rock Lee -. Llegamos allí en poco tiempo y no tardamos mucho en apresar a los maleantes de los que nos hablaste – dijo emocionado.

- ¿Eran fuertes? – preguntó Tenten para seguirle el juego.

- Pues la verdad es que no – contestó pensativo Gai -. Pero para compensar regresamos lo antes posible para así poder entrenar más duro.

La conversación pronto fue interrumpida cuando un niño de 4 añitos se metió en medio del corro que formaba el equipo de Gai y miraba curioso con sus ojitos rojos.

- Feo - dijo el niño claramente mientras agarraba el traje de Lee.

Rock Lee miró al niño y comenzó a llorar.

- Tú eres el futuro de Konoha, eres la verdadera semilla de la juventud – dijo emocionado el ninja mientras asía al niño en brazos.

- Tú tas tonto – le dijo el niño.

- ¡Asuma para! – dijo una voz femenina -. Perdónale Lee aún no sabe diferenciar bien en lo que hay que decir y en lo que no.

Gai miró a la jounin de ojos rojos que lucía un hermoso vestido rojo.

- Tú tan guapa como siempre, Kurenai – le dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella.

- Ni te acerques Gai – le indicó -. Ese traje es horrible.

Gai paró en seco y vio como Kurenai cogía a su hijo y se lo llevaba.

- Bien hecho, Kurenai-sensei – dijo Kiba que estaba acompañado de un silencioso Shino y de Hinata.

Hinata tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, su cara denotaba un profundo dolor. La chica se pasó toda la noche llorando y no pudo ocultarlo con el maquillaje.

Naruto ante la presencia de los invitados se dirigió a sus copias y les dijo que se apresuraran en colocar las sillas. Los bunshins terminaron rápidamente de recolocar las pocas sillas que les quedaban y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- ¡Podéis venir a sentaros! – gritó el chico emocionado.

Los invitados fueron tomando asiento. Un murmullo generalizado fue en aumento cuando Naruto se acercó a Hinata.

- ¿Hinata¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado el rubio.

- Nada – contestó Hinata mientras forzaba una sonrisa -. No te preocupes hoy es tu gran día.

Una vez dicho esto la chica se acercó corriendo a sus compañeros. Naruto e Hinata estaban muy unidos desde que vencieron a Akatsuki. Ambos entrenaron juntos durante mucho tiempo y gracias a ese entrenamiento Hinata terminó por convertirse en la referencia de su familia convirtiéndose en la líder de su clan. La chica perdió totalmente la vergüenza cuando se encontraba delante de Naruto pero nunca se sintió capaz de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¡Vamos a empezar! – gritó Tsunade.

Todos los presentes tomaron asientos. Estaba toda la gente que Naruto quería en esa azotea, desde su maestro Iruka hasta Shikamaru con su mujer Temari. Echaba en falta a Gaara pero no podía abandonar su aldea para asistir al acontecimiento que iba a producirse en Konoha. Naruto echó una ojeada y vio tres asientos libres, uno de ellos correspondiente a Sasuke del que no se sabía nada desde que mató a su hermano y los otros dos eran de Ino y Sai que pronto aparecieron por la entrada un poco apresurados. Sai llevaba la camisa arrugada y la chica llevaba el pelo un poco despeinado. Naruto sonrió al verlos porque sabía que había algo entre ellos aunque los dos intentaban ocultarlo.

- Ya es la hora – dijo Tsunade a Naruto.

- Bien, empecemos – dijo el chico.

Resonaron de nuevo las campanas y una chica de cabellos rosados vestida con un bello traje blanco se aproximaba a donde se encontraba un radiante Naruto.

Todos los invitados miraban con felicidad a Sakura mientras se acercaba con paso firme y decidido hacia Naruto. La chica no se veía muy feliz, el sentimiento que denotaba su cara era más bien responsabilidad. Su padre le insistió en que aceptara la proposición de Naruto por el bien de toda su familia ya que al estar casada con el futuro Hokage el status de la familia Haruno crecería.

Ino por su parte, ya estaba sentada junto a Sai.

- No me puedo creer que la frontuda se vaya a casar con Naruto – rechistaba la rubia.

- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó Sai.

- ¡¿Qué¿Celosa yo? – contestó Ino -. Celosa de la frontuda dice – murmuró-. Sai eso no lo digas ni en broma, yo no tengo nada que envidiar de esa.

Sai sonrió al escuchar como la rubia intentaba camuflar con esas pocas palabras esos velos que siempre había sentido por Sakura.

- Te voy a decir una cosa – le dijo Sai mientras se acercaba a su oído -. Naruto la tiene más pequeña que yo – susurró a su oído.

- Sai – Ino le agarró de la camisa -, más grande que la tuya imposible – le dijo pícaramente.

Sai se ruborizó completamente. Su experiencia en RAIZ ya estaba casi olvidada. Conservaba todo lo que había aprendido en cuestión de entrenamiento ninja pero en todos estos años aprendió a manifestar sus sentimientos no sólo con la ayuda de todos los libros que encontró en la biblioteca sino también gracias a Ino. Esa maravillosa chica había despertado en él un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, hacía que el tiempo se parase cuando estaba junto a ella. Sai la miró ruborizado mientras recordaba todo lo que tenía que agradecerle a esa chica de ojos azules que ahora estaba sentada a su lado. El chico, espontáneamente, la besó en los labios.

Chouji que estaba detrás de ellos miró emocionado la escena.

- Si es que lo sabía – le dijo a Shikamaru que se encontraba a su lado.

- Qué problemático, menos mal que vivo en la Arena que sino no soportaría a Ino hablando todo el rato de Sai.

Sakura ya había llegado a la altura de Naruto. El sonido de las campanas cesó en ese mismo instante haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a la pareja que iba a contraer matrimonio. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade dio comienzo a la ceremonia que uniría a Naruto y a Sakura de por vida.

No muy lejos de allí una figura se movía con rapidez entre los árboles. Cuando escuchó que el ruido de las campanas cesaba miró la lejanía y dijo: "Mierda ya voy tarde". Dicho esto aceleró su paso hasta que llegó a las puertas de Konoha.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó uno de los centinelas.

Eso no importa ahora, tengo prisa.

Una vez dicho esto el hombre desapareció de la vista de los dos centinelas que se encontraban en la puerta.

Mientras en la azotea todo continuaba según lo planeado.

- Naruto, Sakura – dijo Tsunade mientras los miraba complacida – aceptáis casaros libremente hasta el fin de vuestro días.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

- Bien entonces, si nadie tiene nada que objetar yo os declar….

- ¡Un momento! – gritó un chico moreno que corría hacia ellos desde la entraba a la azotea. El chico llegó hasta la pareja y mirando a la chica a los ojos dijo – Sakura, yo te quiero.

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos la escena. El chico moreno era Sasuke Uchiha, no se sabía nada de él desde la caída de Akatsuki y había reaparecido precisamente ese día y en ese momento.

La pelirrosa miró a Naruto como pidiéndole perdón y acto seguido se abrazó al moreno al que besó ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Naruto se llevo las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar

- ¿Por qué a mí? – gritó el rubio

- Los siento Naruto, tú sabes que a quien realmente amo es a Sasuke-kun – confesó Sakura.

- Lo siento, hermano – dijo el moreno apenado -. No puedo ocultar por más tiempo mis sentimientos, no me puedo engañar más.

Una vez dicho esto Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos y se la llevó de allí dejando aun desconsolado Naruto llorando.

Tsunade se quedó atónita ante lo sucedido y al ver a Naruto de rodillas en el suelo se acercó a él para consolarle.

- Naruto, cálmate – intentó consolarle.

Para sorpresa de todos Naruto se levantó aún llorando pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y sin parar de llorar.

- Naruto¿nos puedes decir qué ocurre? – le preguntó Jiraiya mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Es que era una broma – dijo mientras intentaba contener la risa -. Esta boda la organicé para que Sasuke volviera a por lo que más amaba, Sakura.

Toda la gente se quedó mirando al chico atónita.

- ¿Y si Sasuke no llega a aparecer? – preguntó Kiba.

- Sabía que aparecería – contestó muy seguro Naruto -. Él no renunciaría a la persona que más ha querido en toda su vida – añadió.

- Por eso hizo que todas las Aldeas de todos los países se enteraran de su matrimonio con Sakura – recapacitó Shikamaru.

- Eres muy bueno pensando Shikamaru – dijo Naruto feliz mientras seguía limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- Pero… ¿Cómo has hecho para llorar así? – le dijo Tsunade.

- Mentol, funciona de verdad y lo compré por la teletienda - dijo el chico divertido.

Se hizo el silencio total en la azotea al comprobar que Naruto lo tenía todo planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un nuevo gesto del chico hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – dijo el rubio.

Un montón de réplicas de Naruto aparecieron, justo una por cada invitado.

- Nos os alarméis que tengo otra sorpresa preparada – tranquilizó Naruto -. Hacedme caso, total seré el próximo Hokage.

Cada réplica se dirigió a un invitado tapándole los ojos. Todos los invitados se encontraron sin poder ver lo que estaba preparando el chico. ¿Todos? No, una persona veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Naruto se acercó a esa chica de pelo azulado y ojos claros. Hinata miraba sorprendida como paulatinamente Naruto se acercaba directamente a ella. Él la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Hinata, lo siento – se disculpó el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos

La Hyuuga miró esos ojos azules por los que tanto había suspirado y llorado durante toda su vida. Vio que estaban llenos de preocupación pero en ellos había otra cosa que la chica no se atrevía a pensar que fuera cierto.

- ¿Por qué tienes que disculparte? – preguntó.

- Por todo – contestó dulcemente sin aparta su mirada de los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Todo¿qué todo? – Hinata estaba confundida porque no sabía con exactitud a qué se refería Naruto.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y vio que ninguno de los invitados podía verlos.

- Vamos, te explico mejor en otro lugar – le susurró mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba de allí.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó la chica.

Naruto no contestó simplemente continuó corriendo sin soltarle mano. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a lo alto de la montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages de Konoha.

- Perdón por todo, Hinata – repitió el chico sin mirarle a la cara.

- Pero Naruto, no entiendo por qué tienes que pedirme perdón.

- Hinata – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a sus ojos -, perdón por no tener valor de haberte dicho lo que sentía, perdón por no saber afrontar mis sentimientos, perdón por ignorar los tuyos – cogió aire -, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y perdón por no decir que te quiero todos los días de mi vida.

Hinata se quedó de piedra "Eso es una declaración" pensó feliz aunque confundida la kunoichi.

- Narut…

- Calla – dijo el rubio mientras ponía un dedos sobre sus labios para que no dijera nada -, en este momento me toca hablar a mí.

Naruto clavó sus ojos en los de Hinata, en los ojos de la chica apreciaba mucha confusión pero acompañado de un brillo de esperanza e ilusión que hacía un tiempo había desaparecido de sus ojos.

- Hinata, te amo – se confesó sinceramente -. Te quiero desde hace demasiado tiempo y no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

Hinata no podía creer lo que oía, estaba escuchando esas palabras que tanto anhelaba. Necesitaba una prueba para verificar que no era otro de sus suelos con el chico.

En ese momento Naruto se acercó más a ella, aproximó su boca a la de la kunoichi dejando un leve espacio entre ambos. Cada uno sentía como el alma del otro se escapaba por su boca y acariciaba los labios ajenos. Hinata por un impulso deshizo esos centímetros de separación y se fundió con Naruto en un tierno beso.

Se oyeron leves pero rápidas explosiones y Naruto sin separar los labios de Hinata.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- Yo lo busco – se ofreció Neji - ¡Byakugan! – el chico observó todos los alrededores hasta que vio una presencia de chakra en lo alto del monte de los Hokages -. No los encuentro – mintió.

- Hinata tampoco está – dijo Hiashi.

- Se sentía mal y se marchó hace un rato– dijo rápidamente Tenten al notar que Neji mentía.

- Pues si no hay boda habrá comilona¿no? – preguntó Chouji.

Todos rieron ante la pregunta del ninja y Jiraiya al grito de "Por aquí" les llevó a la zona donde se serviría el banquete.

No muy lejos de allí, en el bosque de las cercanías de Konoha una pareja se besaba sin descanso.

- Sakura, no puedo aguantar más – dijo el moreno excitado.

- Ni yo – contestó la chica mientras le rompía la camisa a Sasuke.

- Eso son ganas – Sasuke fue más delicado y fue desabrochando el vestido poco a poco.

Ante la sorpresa de los dos cayó un papel del vestido de Sakura, era un papelito que parecía una nota. Ambos pararon para ver qué ponía en el papel en cuestión.

"Os deseo todo lo mejor. Un beso. Naruto"

La pareja comenzó a reír.

- Este Naruto lo tenía todo planeado – dijo Sauce.

- Sí, será el mejor Hokage que jamás tendrá Konoha.

Ambos sonrieron y comprendieron que su felicidad se la tenían que agradecer a Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de Konoha.

* * *

Pues nada... espero que os haya gustado Hasta el próximo :D 


End file.
